Blood Moon
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: This takes place sometime between A Quiet Night In and Irresistible in season 1. Maddy's love from Rhydian is bigger than expected. This is my first Wolfblood story so enjoy and leave reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **This takes place sometime between A Quiet Night In and Irresistible in season 1. Maddy's love from Rhydian is bigger than expected. This is my first Wolfblood story so enjoy and leave reviews please.**

Maddy and Rhydian were up in Maddy's room doing some homework for Jefferies class when her mother barged in with news.

"Maddy, Rhydian I need you to come downstairs with me right now." Her mother demanded and the two followed.

"What's wrong mum. Is everything ok?" Maddy asked worried with Rhydian close behind her.

"Maddy you know how your mum and I were suppose to leave to see some family later in the week" her dad spoke up before her mother got the chance to.

"Yea, but whats that have to do with anything right now?" Maddy asked confused.

"Well you see there's a blood moon coming up and I don't think we can take the chance of leaving you and Rhydian alone here." Her dad said concerned.

"Umm Mr. and Ms. S what's so important about the blood moon?" Rhydian chimed in wanting to know why they were so worked up.

"Blood moons are rare occurrences every century or so. The pull of the blood moon is 100 times stronger than a normal full moon. It can cause wolfbloods to..." Mr.s began to explain, but maddy cut him off.

"So what you think we can't handle it is that right. Well we are a lot tougher than you give us credit for so you are still going out of town in two days and rhydian and I are going to be fine during the blood moon. We're not cubs anymore!"Maddy said storming off to her bedroom. Rhydian just gave the Smiths a weak smile before following maddy up the stairs. Maddy had closed her room door so rhydian had knocked on the door.

"Go away" Maddy said with a muffled voice.

She probably has her face in a pillow Rhydian thought to himself before saying "It's me Mads." and then entering her room. "Mads listen I don't think you should be so hard on your parents. I know it's annoying sometimes, but they still know a lot more than us and they're just trying to protect us."

"How can you say that Rhydian! They'll never treat us as anything other than cubs. I want to prove to them that we can do this." Maddy said now sitting up facing Rhydian "Aren't you the one always telling me to embrace being a wolfblood. So what now you're agreeing with my parents now? Don't you remember how good it felt to transform under the full moon and run free. Or when you were there with me on Lindesfarne. Imagine what transforming under a blood moon would feel like." Maddy said looking at Rhydian with pleading eyes.

"Maddy I get it, but what if we get hurt or something for once I think we need to listen to your parents" Rhydian said. I can't believe I'm being the reasonable one here. Rhydian thought to himself.

Sighing to herself because she knew he was right. Maddy looked up at Rhydian who had taken a few steps closer to her bed. She felt a slight blush come across her face. She always felt weak under the gaze of his green eyes. "I guess you're right. But there still going out of town.

And we'll be here alone." Maddy hadn't meant for it too come out like that, so she diverted her eyes away from Rhydian.

"So you want to be alone with me do ya?" Rhydian said staring down at Maddy trying to keep a straight face.

Maddy was caught off guard by his question and she didn't dare face him now because her face had to be as red as a tomato. She felt Rhydian sit next to her on the bed, but she didn't move.

"Mads are you okay?" Rhydian said leaning towards her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her ear.

Maddy's head was spinning a thousand miles a minute. She couldn't tell if he was teasing her or generally concerned. Should I tell him my feeling for him now? Will he laugh at me? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Maddy thought to herself. "Umm wow it's late won't the Vaughan's be worried." Maddy said still not facing Rhydian.

"Yeah you're right. I guess I should get going." Rhydian said getting up from the bed to gather his stuff. Once he finished he stood in front of Maddy. "That is unless you want me to stay?"

What was he saying? Did he realize how I felt about him? He couldn't be serious could he? Maddy was thinking to herself moving her head to look at him.

"I had a feeling that would get you to look at me. Anyway I was just joking Mads. Who would've thought you enjoyed my company so much?" Rhydian said walking out of her room with a half smile on his face.

Maddy just sat there still processing what had happened. A few minutes later she heard his footsteps going out the door. His scent was slowly fading from her room and house. Which made her said because she loved his scent. Maddy laid down on her bed thinking back to when she first met Rhydian. "You smell like my parents." Maddy was now blushing from embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had said that upon first meeting him. After getting to know Rhydian and spending more time with him his scent changed.( I don't know if your actual scent can change.) He had a more earthy and wild scent that she loved and couldn't get enough of at certain times. Maddy's face was very warm now from thinking about Rhydian. "Ugh maybe some sleep will make me feel better" Maddy said getting up and changing into her pj's. She heard her parents go into there room. So she turnt out her lights and got under the covers. "I just hope it's not another dream about Rhydian." She said closing her eyes.

Maddy woke up at 7 o'clock as normal. She just laid in her bed staring at the ceiling and said "well that was unsuccessful. Ugh I still dreamt about Rhydian." Maddy got out of bed and got dressed. As she got down stairs her mood improved because she smelled bacon sandwiches on the table. Maddy saw that her dad was reading the newspaper at the table and that her mum was setting a sandwich down for her. Breakfast was silent as Maddy just sat there wolfing down her food. "Well umm I'm off to school now." Maddy said quickly getting up from the table. As Maddy got outside she saw Rhydian standing there waiting by the gate. "What are you doing here?" Maddy asked as she reached the gate.

"What I can't stop by and come to get you every once in awhile?" Rhydian asked with mock hurt on his face.

"Whatever let's just get to school." Maddy said pushing past Rhydian with a smile on her face

Rhydian hadn't moved when he asked "how about a race?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maddy stopped and turned around, silently cursing under her breath. Rhydian knew her all too well and he knew she would never turn down a race. "Alright you're on." And with that Maddy broke off into a sprint. Rhydian was right behind her though. They ran through fields, across the moors, and even stop to play in the leaves in the woods. Maddy always felt most relaxed around Rhydian.

"Alright Mads we've wasted enough time. Class is about to start. Also I'm gonna be the one to win the race." Rhydian said getting out of the leaves he and Maddy were laying on and sprinting off in the direction of the school.

"Oh no you don't!" Maddy said getting up and running after him. Rhydian was too far ahead of Maddy so she made a plan on how she was going to win. "Ow!" was all Rhydian heard before he turned back and bolted to where Maddy was on the ground.

"Maddy are you okay?" Rhydian asked bending down next to her. Maddy shook her head no as she clutched her ankle.

"Okay umm do you want me to carry you. Here let me help you up." Rhydian said getting Maddy to her feet. After taking a few steps Maddy spoke "umm I think I dropped me phone back there can you get it?" She asked Rhydian with sweet eyes.

"Sure just hold on one second." Rhydian said turning around walking back to where Maddy had been on the ground. After Maddy saw that he was further behind her she broke off into a dash running as fast as she could. Rhydian heard the leaves rustle as she ran away.

"Oh come on! That's so unfair. Using my own trick against me aye." Rhydian shouted as he ran after Maddy.

Maddy and Rhydian made it just in time to Jefferies classroom before the bell. Tom and Shannon looked at the both of them strangely because they were both out of breath. Two lessons passed before it was break time.

"So why were you two almost late this morning?" Shannon asked thinking it has something to do with the beast.

"Yea and why were you too so out of breath? Not to mention you came in at the exact same time." Tom said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He still had a small crush on Maddy. And seeing them come into together out of breath made him think that they had a heat make out session just before.

"Oh Maddy stole my sketchbook and I had to chase her to get it back." Rhydian said nonchalantly. He than looked up at the clock "breaks almost over." He said.

"Come on then let's get back to the classroom before Jefferies freaks or something." Tom said walking ahead or Maddy and Rhydian with Shannon.

Everyone was now back in their seats as Jefferies continued with the lesson. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Maddy and Rhydian were excited that I was the day of the blood moon. They had both found it weird that they hadn't felt any different all day. Normally they would have at least a little extra energy on a full moon day. So at the end of the day they made the usual excuses to Tom and Shannon and they were off to Maddy's house to set up for the night ahead of them.

"Maddy you ready? I got the den all set up." Rhydian said walking into the kitchen.

"Yea, but..." Maddy started but Rhydian cut her off.

"No buts, you heard your parents. They said this blood moon is way stronger than normal. Plus you already agreed to staying in the den. How many times to I have to say it we don't know if we could get hurt or worse. So let's go ok." Rhydian said staring Maddy in the eyes. After their little moment in her room Rhydian had figured out that she was a softie for his eyes. Maddy just nodded her head in agreement "Ok, just let me close the window." But it was too late the red light from the blood moon was cascading through the window maddy couldn't move she was captivated by the sight of the moon. Rhydian walked over to Maddy to see why she had stopped. He had realized a moment too late and he too was captivated by the light. After basking in the light for a few moments both Maddy and Rhydian had glowing golden yellow eyes and black veins forming on there hands and necks.

Maddy hadn't known what came over her but she felt as tho she had to tell Rhydian the truth about how she felt.

"Rhydian" Maddy said in a low voice.

"Yeah" Rhydian respond breaking his glance away from the moon.

"I love you" Maddy said it was only a few seconds afterwards that she realized his lips had connected with hers. It was a sweet kiss, his way of saying that he felt the same way about her.

 **This is where the lime starts so if you don't like limes I don't know why you clicked on this story than.**

Maddy felt as if fireworks had gone off all around her she moved her arms and placed them around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Maddy reluctantly broke the kiss. Rhydian looked at her with the question in his eyes. Maddy then spoke up" wouldn't this be easier on the sofa" Rhydian just smiled at her before picking her up princess style and taking her over to the sofa. Rhydian placed Maddy down on the sofa he was now hovering over her. Maddy could feel herself trembling from excitement she had only had one kiss from Rhydian but now she was already aching for his touch again. Rhydian found it amusing how much you can visibly see Maddie had wanted him. Maddy couldn't wait any longer she brought herself up to rhydian's lips by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her whole body against his. Rhydian snaked his arm under her to hold her better against him. The kiss was passionate ,but soft at the same time. Rhydian bit down on Maddy's lower lip gently. They broke apart from the kiss to change positions on the sofa.

Rhydian sat down on the sofa Maddy climbed on top of him she was now sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. Rhydian started running his fingers through her silky chocolate hair pulling it to the side so he could suck, kiss, and nip at her neck. Rhydian started nipping at her pulse. Maddy's breaths were becoming uneven. Rhydian pulled away from her neck to look at her face. Maddy had a deep blush across her face so to hide it she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She than inhaled deeply taking in his scent which she loved so much.

His scent alone is enough to make me go crazy. Maddy thought to herself. Rhydian placed his hands on Maddy's hips, and they soon found their way under her shirt and wandered up and down her sides. One hand resting on the small of her back while the other rubbed against her smooth stomach. Maddy shivered with pleasure and felt a pool of warmth settle in her stomach not to mention a bit of moisture forming between her thighs.

Maddy let out a whimper when Rhydian ran his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. Maddy happily complied. She let out a moan that was music to his ears as their tongues battled for dominance. Rhydian deepened the kiss by pulling Maddy even closer to him. His hand that had been rubbing her stomach moved up to her right breast and started to massage it. Maddy was now letting out soft moan as she moved her hands and placed them in his hair. Rhydian could now smell Maddy's arousal for him. He broke away from the kiss which caused maddy to whimper. She started leaving butterfly kisses on his face working down to his clavicle.

Rhydian then began to speak. " **Rydych yn hardd fy ffrind** "(1) he said hugging her tightly. " **Ac yr wyf yn dy garu di** "

Maddy stopped her kiss attack on Rhydian's face to look him in the eyes. " **Byddaf byth yn perthyn i chi , fy nghariad** " Maddy said before lowering her lips back to Rhydian's. At that moment they both realized something. That they had both spoken fluently a language that they didn't know.

translation in welsh

(1)You're beautiful my mate

(2) And I love you

(3) I will forever belong to you, my love


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maddy had climbed off of Rhydian and sat down next to him. Rhydian just sat there with a confused look on his face.

After taking a deep breath Maddy began to speak. "Rhydian two things. Why were we speaking in a different language and did you just call me your mate?"

Rhydian now had a blush rushing across his face. He had been so caught up in the moment he didn't even realize that they hadn't been speaking english. The reason for his blush was that he had admitted his love for Maddy.

"Uh maybe it's an effect of the blood moon. Ya know." Rhydian said nervously. He didn't want Maddy to know that he was in love with her because he thought it was embarrassing. "Besides I didn't mean mate the way you probably thought I meant it. It was more like pal, chum,a good uh friend. Ye-yeah." Rhydian said trying to play it cool.

Maddy looked dejected. She couldn't believe he had just said that after what had just happened. Maddy could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but there was no way she was gonna let that happen in front of Rhydian. Not trusting her own voice at this moment she got up and walked over to the window. The blood moon was still high in the night sky, but this time Maddy wasn't captivated by is crimson glow as she was before.

"So umm.." Maddy started trying to find the words "We uh we were talking in a different language. Yeah. What do you think that was all about?" Maddy said thanking the part of her brain that was functioning enough to remember that.

" Oh yea?" Rhydian said coming out more as a question than he had wanted. Honestly he hadn't remembered much of what he had said. He didn't know if it was because it had only been a few words or because he had been enjoying himself too much.

Maddy had just stood there by the window staring at Rhydian as he was deep in thought. Maddy loved looking at him. She loved his spiked blonde hair, emerald eyes, and defined jawline. Maddy had got so caught up in staring at him she didn't even hear what Rhydian had asked her.

"Maddy why do you think we didn't transform?" Rhydian asked again slightly louder since she seemed to not hear him the first time.

"Oh I don't know?" Was all Maddy could say after being pulled out of her trance like state. Maddy didn't want him to figure out that she had been staring so said the first thing she thought of. " That's a good question. Umm are you hungry? Because I am. Yeah I'm starving. I think mum left a roast or something. I'll go look." Maddy said as she rushed off to the fridge. Rhydian just gave her a weird look and leaned back on the sofa. Maddy was mentally slapping herself for being and sounding so stupid a moment ago. After quickly recomposing herself she came back to where Rhydian was.

"So did you find something to eat?" Rhydian asked staring up at the ceiling.

"Huh oh yea. I'm actually not that hungry, but I really tired so I'm gonna go to my room see ya in the morning." And with that Maddy sprinted up to her room. Rhydian so now more confused than ever, not to mention he was now alone in her livingroom.

Rhydian Pov

I can't believe I told Maddy I thought of her as a pal. How stupid is that?I thought to himself. I looked around the room everything was dim except for the crimson light spilling into the room. I could still smell Maddy and mine's scent mixed together. Her scent was so different from mine. Her scent always made me feel safe.

I looked down at my hands and noticed the black veins were gone. I get up and start to head towards the stairs leading to Maddy's room, but then I stopped. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me right now. I thought. I'm such a loser. I need to tell Maddy my feelings for her without this stupid blood moon making us do things we don't want to.

Come on now you know that's not true. A little voice said in the back of my head. Wow now I have thoughts interrupting my thoughts great. I thought to myself as I turned around and headed towards the door.

No One's Pov

Maddy woke up early the next morning with puffy bloodshot eyes. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. Immediately she noticed that Rhydian's scent had faded from the house. At this realization she got up from her bed and ran downstairs to find an empty living room and den.

Rhydian must've left after I went upstairs. Maddy thought to herself sitting on the couch.

Maddy decided to turn on the tv, surprisingly she wasn't hungry after not eating anything the night before and she didn't question it. Maddy was flipping through channels trying to distract herself, but it wasn't working. She had so many questions. Why hadn't Rhydian and herself  
transformed last night? Did Rhydian really not have feeling for her? What was the strange language they had been speaking and why? Why hadn't she listened to her parents warning about the Blood moon. That's when Maddy got a thought. She could call her parents. Maddy reached for the phone and was about to start dialing when it occurred to her that she would have to admit that she had been wrong.

No I can't call mum and dad. They'd so say I told you so. Plus how would I describe to them what had happened last night. Maddy thought to herself now frustrated putting the phone back down. Maddy went back up to her room to think. She couldn't concentrate being in the room her and Rhydian had been in.

Maddy sighed thinking about Rhydian. Soon tears started to form in her eyes once again. As she made it up to her room Maddy saw her phone flashing and walked over to it. It had been Rhydian. He had left a few text messages and she had just missed his call. Maddy had been tempted to call him back, but she hesitated. Maddy had no idea what she would've said to him. Maddy just sat her phone down and flopped on the bed.

Hopefully this whole thing will have blown over by school on monday. And even if it doesn't I'll just ignore Rhydian until my parents get back. Maddy sighed thinking to herself. She knew ignoring Rhydian would be difficult but not half as difficult as explaining this to her parents. Maddy rolled over in bed and stared up at the ceiling before closing her eyes to get some more sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maddy POV

At school I hadn't said anything Rhydian for half of the day. Which was hard because we sat next to each other in every single everything that had happened I still felt all fuzzy like I'd had too much coffee or something. I also felt a little guilty because I had ignored all of his text and calls over the weekend. I was getting up from my seat getting my books. When Shannon came up to me and said "Hey, so are we eating in or going to Bernie's?" I just shrugged not really caring because I had more pressing matters on my mind "I don't care. You choose." I said as Shannon and I were walking out of the classroom. Without realizing someone was walking up behind me.

"I think you should stay in today. It's pouring outside."Said a voice I hadn't wanted to here.

"Oh hey Rhydian" Shannon said with not realizing the shudder that just shook my whole body, but of course Rhydian had seen it. I didn't even have to turn around to know that he had his a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah. Shannon Tom was looking for you." Rhydian said now standing besides me.

" Really? Oh crap he must want my help on his essay.I forgot I promised I'd help for reminding me."

"Well things pop up." I said still not having acknowledged Rhydian.

"He's gonna kill me I had promised I'd help him earlier this week and I didn't. I don't even remember what the essay was about." Shannon responded with a slightly somber face.

"The essay is on the analysis and critique of whatever aspect of history Tom chose" I said

" Seriously. Thanks I knew there was a reason I kept you around anyway it looks like I can't go to lunch with you today." She said with a sad face until her face lit up like she just had an epiphany. "I know Rhydian you eat lunch with her that way I won't feel guilty."

"Oh he doesn't have to I'll be fine"I said with a slightly nervous tone in my voice. Rhydian had just smiled and said "Sure I'll eat lunch with her you go on." Shannon was pleased and started to walk down the hallway. I started to walk in the same direction, but then I felt a hand on my wrist. Next thing I knew I was being pulled into the club room. Before I realized what was happening Rhydian had grabbed me by the hips, pulling me against him making my lips meet his. It was the same type of sweet kiss we had shared before. Remembering how it had started I pushed him away from me. "What was that for?" I spat at him.

"I thought we could pick up where we left off ." He said walking towards me. "And why would I want to do that?" I said not looking him in the eyes. Rhydian placed his hand under my chin and turned my head so I'd be face to face with him. After looking into his emerald green eyes it felt as if I was under his spell, everything I had wanted to say and protest about I just couldn't find the words. Once again I was unable to resist him. He kissed me again, but more furiously than before. Pushing his tongue into my mouth letting him explore as he pushed me against the wall. I gasped as he moved from my lips to nibbling on my ear. I threw my arms around his neck and started pushing my hips towards hummed near my ear and decided to move his hand to my chest. I was shocked of course, but to turned on to do anything about it. "Wha-what

are you…." before I could even get out the sentence Rhydian shushed me and said " **jyst yn mynd ag ef**."(1)

So I run my hands up and down his chest slipping them under his shirt to touch his running my hands over them a few times. Rhydian let out a deep breath and picked me up by the ass so I could wrap my legs around him as he starts grinding his dick against me through my jeans. I could feel my face heating up," I'm so embarrassed. I I I can't believe I'm doing this" I manage to say through jagged breaths. I notice the black veins appearing on my hands as I push off Rhydian's shirt and throw it somewhere on the floor. While still grinding against me Rhydian says " **Rydych chi'n mor sexy Maddy . Rwyf am i chi** **.** "(2)

Then he kisses my jaw moving back up to nibble on my ear.

I inhale sharply, leaving light nail marks on his bare back. While he pushes one hand under my shirt to cup my breast. I moan laying my head on his shoulder arching to his touch. Rhydian squeezes my breast through the bra and slips his fingers under rubbing my nipple until it's hard. "Are you wet yet?" He asked,I could feel the smile on his face. That stupid comment of his snapped me back to reality and made me remember where we were. I unwrapped my legs from around him and got down. Bringing his face from my ear he once again had a look of disbelief on his face. " What's wrong?" he said with honest concern " What's wrong what's wrong! You can't be seriously asking me that" I say pushing him away. "We're at school for Christ sake an and you drag me into the club room and do this!" I say while straightening out my clothes.

"No one's gonna come in here. The kay's barely even remember this club exist and Shannon is helping Tom with his paper. We're fine."Rhydian said nonchalantly

"That's not the 're only doing because of the blood don't really feel this way about me. It's unfair for you to act like this. What happened the other day was a mistake." After my outburst I ran out of the clubroom with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.I just had to get away I couldn't think straight when I was around him.

Rhydian's POV

I found himself sighing after being left by the girl who had caused his jeans so feel like they were way too tight. "How could she possibly think I don't love anything I would've thought she didn't love Maddy you're gonna be the death me." I said aloud before freeing my cock to finish what we had started because there was no way he could walk around school with the tent he was pitching.

A few minutes later

Now that I'm done with that I need to go find Maddy. Rhydian thought to himself.

(1)Just go with it.

(2)You're so sexy Maddy. I want you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No one POV

Maddy had run directly to the moors after her encounter with Rhydian in the darkroom. After she was certain she was far enough away from school. She couldn't fight back the tears any longer. Maddy just slumped under a large tree and cried her heart out. She was so confused. She didn't know if Rhydian loved her or if he was just teasing her either way she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She loved Rhydian no matter what she or anyone had wanted to say about it.

While Maddy continued to cry Rhydian was now searching the moors for her. He had picked up on her scent at school which led him here, but he and Maddy had run through the moors earlier today so he couldn't quite figure out where she was. Until he heard a faint sobbing. His ears quickly discovered that it was Maddy. Rhydian broke into a sprint to find her. It broke his heart to think that he was the reason that she was crying. Once Rhydian found Maddy he was hesitant in his next move.

Maddy had noticed that Rhydian was standing in front of her, but she didn't dare look up at him. She just turned her head all her attention suddenly focused on a leaf next to her.

Rhydian decided to sit down next to Maddy he had hoped that she wouldn't run away from him. He was glad to see that she didn't, but he did notice that she seemed to stiffen when there shoulders brushed against each other.

Rhydian Pov

I inhaled deeply before saying "I'm an idiot Maddy. Aren't I?"

I saw that Maddy slightly picked up her head at my statement. It didn't seem like she was planning on saying anything so I continued. "Maddy I'm so sorry. I know I probably don't have the right to say this, but I love you Mads."

Maddy turned her head so that she was now facing me. Even with her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes puffy from crying she still looked as beautiful as the first day I saw her.

"You what?" Maddy asked in a soft voice.

"I love you Mads. I know I said somethings I didn't mean. I don't see you as just a pal or a friend. Maddy you're my best friend who I love more than anyone else. I was just embarrassed I guess the night of the blood moon. I still had my doubts about if you felt the same way. And…"I was silenced by a pair of warm soft lips crashing into mine. It took me a minute to comprehend what was happening. I for sure thought Maddy would hate me.

We broke the kiss because of a little thing called oxygen. As I looked into Maddy's eyes she began to speak.

"I love you too Rhydian. I always have and I always will." Maddy said with a smile on her face. "You know that we both are gonna get in so much trouble for skipping school right." Maddy said still looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I know, but honestly I don't care right now. All I care about is you." I said before leaning into to give her another soft kiss before we got up and headed back to her place.

 **AN: I know that was short and pretty cheesy but there's the end. Thank you to everyone who left a review and wanted me continue the story. I might make a sequal to this story if I get like 10 reviews so once again thank you and please review.**


End file.
